Fox King of Hagakure Academy
by Zeromasuta
Summary: Naruto is a trouble maker always fighting in school till he's expelled and sent to Hagakure Academy, where he learns the top dog, fights for it with his crew. Gets adult later, of course. M for violence, and adult Naru-Hina.
1. Welcome to Hagakure Academy

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own, sponsor, or help with any thing Naruto outside of this story.**

**P.S. Hey guys, this is my new story, as promised I'll remember where my old one was going and continue it. For now, just deal with this one.**

-Monday morning, 6:25 AM, Home of ?-

Hearing his alarm clock a blond haired teen drowsily searched his night stand for the source of the annoying noise "Damn it, why the hell did Tsunade-baa-chan have to make me transfer schools mid year?" Mumbled the blond as he sat up he grabbed his alarm clock and threw it into the wall. "Shut the fuck up, it's too early for that."

"Naruto, what was that noise?" asked an older man as the voice grew closer to the door. "You better be up and ready to go, if not Tsunade will kill Me." Said the older man of 50 years old as he opened the bedroom door to see the teen wasn't in his room. "Naruto, Come on kid, we don't have time to mess around today, you start at the new school today." Smirked as he got the idea and pretended to walk away and closed the door, staying in the room waiting for the blond to come out of hiding.

Naruto stayed hidden behind his closet door until he heard the door close and thought that the older man had left. "Phew, that was close, I thought he would actually come in here and look for me." Naruto smiled and walked around his closet door then bumped into the older man. "Oh uh Jiraiya-sensei uh um, can you get out so I can get ready for school?" the blond nervously asked as he mentally kicked himself for falling for the old man's trick.

"Oh no kid, you aren't pulling that on me. I'm staying right by your side so I know you get ready for school. You know how Tsunade gets when you or me are late for something." Said Jiraiya as he cringed at the thought of what happened last time. "Now just get ready so we can go, it's not just your first you know."

"Fine, I'll get ready. But you have to buy me ramen after school for this." Naruto mumbled as he pushed Jiraiya out of his bed room. "What did I do to deserve this anyway?" He glanced over his shoulder to look at his clock and screamed "SHIT I'M GONNA LATE! Wait, what did Jiraiya mean by it's not just my first day?" Shrugged and rummaged through the mess on his floor looking for his bag.

Jiraiya was sitting in the kitchen grinning as he drank his third cup of coffee "Guess it was a good idea to screw with the kid's clock. Now we're getting somewhere." He stood as he finished his cup and walked to the sink sitting it down as he walked his room to get ready for the day.

-Monday morning, 6:40 AM, Home of Jiraiya and Naruto Namikaze-

"Naruto, get your ass down here, we only have a few minutes before we gotta go." Yelled Jiraiya as he started up the stairs, mumbling "Damn kid's gonna get me killed by Tsunade if we're late." Jiraiya sighed as he came to Naruto's bed room door and knocked "Hey come on we gotta go Naru-" He was cut off as Naruto opened his door and knocked Jiraiya into the wall as he ran downstairs. "Damn it that hurt, NARUTO!" he was rubbing his forehead as he walked down the stairs after the blond to see him sitting in the car waiting to go. "_You gotta admit, when he's determined to get somewhere he sure does his best, even if he's lazy about it"._

-Monday 7:40 AM, Hagakure Akademī main office-

"Welcome to Hagakure Akademī, my name is Genma Shiranui, how many I assist you today?" asked one of three men sitting behind a large desk. "If you're enrolling a new student then you must speak to Izumo Kamizuki." The man said as he pointed to his left and smiled.

"Uh, well you see, Naruto here is already enrolled and-" Jiraiya was stopped in his tracks when Genma held a hand up. "Naruto Namikaze?" both Naruto and Jiraiya nodded as Genma smiled "This way sirs." Genma stood and walked around the desk to a door marked principal _"Great, I just started and I'm already in trouble?"_ Naruto thought as Genma opened the door and ushered them in. "Please, have a seat. The principal should be done with his meeting soon." Genma bowed politely and left.

"Uh, Jiraiya-sensei, am I in trouble? I mean I didn't even take my first class yet. Let alone leave your side to cause any trouble." Naruto asked hesitantly as he glanced out the window to see a group of people walking up the academy stairs. _"Hmm, that girl, she looks familiar. But I've never met her in my life, have I?"_ thought the blond as he continued to watch the group near the building.

Naruto and Jiraiya were to busy in they're own worlds to notice the door open as an older man walked in "Ah, Jiraiya what brings you here today?" the man asked as he walked to a coatrack and took his hat and jacket off. "And you must be Naruto Namikaze, my lord boy, it's been years since I've seen you." He smiled kindly at a puzzled Naruto.

Jiraiya smiled at Naruto's puzzled look "Naruto, are you telling me you don't remember Hiruzen-sensei?" he patted the boy on the back "Though you were only 4 the last time you've seen him, isn't that right Hiruzen-sensei?" Jiraiya looked over at the older man.

Hiruzen nodded "That seems about right, Jiraiya. Though my memory isn't as good as it used to be. I still member your parents like it was yesterday, Naruto." He walked over to his desk and sat down. "What brings you both here today, if I may ask?"

Jiraiya cleared his throat "Well you see, uh Naruto here." He gave Naruto a pissed off glance. "He kept getting in trouble in his old school, and got kicked out." Hiruzen nodded. "What kind of trouble were you getting into Naruto?" the older man asked.

"Uh well, um. You see there were these kids that kept messing with me, so I sort of just uh beat the hell out of them." Naruto answered as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "And sort of put a few of them in the hospital as well." He added and looked out the window to avoid any looks from Hiruzen.

"Well, Naruto. I hope you know that won't be a problem here." Hiruzen said with a smile as both Naruto and Jiraiya's jaws dropped. "W-what do you mean not a problem?" Naruto asked in shock, Hiruzen opened a drawer on his desk and reached in, taking out a small book. "I suppose you didn't get a student manual then, here. I keep a spare copy in my desk at all times." He handed it to Naruto "Oh and you'll need this as well." He added as he handed Naruto a small sheet of paper.

"Uh, what's that Hiruzen-sama?" Naruto asked as he took the paper and book from him. "Well Naruto, me and Tsunade figured that since you got kicked out of your last school for violence, we'd send you to one where fighting is welcomed." Jiraiya answered as Naruto looked confused at what he was just told. "Welcomed, what do you mean?" Hiruzen started to snicker under his breathe "Look over your student guide in section 2, subsection 4; line 7." He said and stood from his desk "Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you two around."

Jiraiya looked confused "Uh, both of us?" Hiruzen nodded as he walked past the two towards the door. "But why am I going to? I'm not attending this place." Jiraiya protested to no avail as Naruto got up and walked out of the office. "Ah, no, but you will be here every day unless your sick, Jiraiya. Uh history teacher is unable to perform his job right now. His wife just bore they're first child so I gave him a medical leave until he wants to return." Jiraiya's jaw dropped as he watched the older man and Naruto left the room. _"Damn it Tsunade, I just know you had something to do with this."_ He thought as he followed the two out and down the first hall.

A few moments later they stopped in front of a classroom. "This is homeroom for your class Naruto; you'll come to this room every morning by 8 AM for roll call." Hiruzen said as he opened the door "Hello Iruka, how have you been lately?" he asked the teacher who looked up at the three "I've been fine Principal Hiruzen, and who are these two?" He asked calmly as he looked over Naruto and Jiraiya.

Naruto bowed before he spoke "I'm Naruto Namikaze, I'm going to be attending this academy, and you're my home room teacher from what I'm told." Iruka smiled "Namikaze, as in the son of Minato Namikaze, the business man?" Naruto nodded in response "Well I welcome you Namikaze-san, I hope you enjoy our academy and learn as much as you can. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get some paper work done before my first class gets here." He bowed to Hiruzen and left the room. _"He seems like a nice guy."_ Naruto thought as they left the room after Iruka.

"So where are we going next Hiruzen-sama?" asked Naruto as they continued to walk the halls. "I was thinking maybe we could go to the sparring ring and see if anyone is there or not." He replied as he walked aimlessly down the hall and came to a stop in front of a set of large double doors. Naruto looked up in awe at the design held in the door, the brilliant reds and oranges of the school insignia adorned on the dark gray and black wooden frame of the door. "Whoa, that's that's impressive." Was all the blond could think to say as the doors opened.


	2. Let's Meet the Class

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape, form, or concept own anything Naruto or Naruto related, aside from this story. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**_

-Monday 8:50 AM, Hagakure Akademī main hall-

The three stood outside the large doors leading to a room labeled "Sparring Ring" as doors opened, Naruto spoke out "Whoa, that's…that's impressive." Was all he could think to say as he watched the doors open revealing the large room.

As they walked in Naruto and Jiraiya looked around the large room seeing four mats laid out surrounded by rows of seating and posters on the walls. As they looked around Naruto was taking Mental notes on places where he could hide away from everyone he found annoying. _"Third row, far back wall, there looks to be a small gap I can use to sneak through to get to the outer wall for some peace and quiet." _

"Grandpa Hiruzen! What are you doing here?" asked a younger boy as he ran into Hiruzen and hugged him. Hiruzen smiled and hugged the boy back "Konohamaru, how many times do I need to tell you? During school I'm Principal Sarutobi. And I'm here to show a new student and teacher around." He said as he turned to face Naruto and Jiraiya. "Konohamaru, this is Naruto Namikaze and Jiraiya, Naruto will be starting school today, and Jiraiya will be our new history teacher." He said with a smile as he patted Jiraiya's shoulder and indicated they were leaving as Naruto started to talk to Konohamaru.

Konohamaru stood there staring at Naruto until the blond started to talk "Hey, uh Konohamaru I'm gonna go-" he stopped as the younger boy turned to walk off "Hey, don't ignore me kid. I don't care who your grandfather is." He stood as Konohamaru walked off ignoring him "Little bastard, what's his problem anyway?" he mumbled out loud as a female student was walking past him.

"That's just how he is, he's out going, but gets scolded by his uncle and grandfather for being to loud." She said with a smile as she held her hand out. Naruto turned around to see the girl talking, noting her long blond hair covering one eye. "I'm Naruto Namikaze, I just started today, Principal Hiruzen was giving me a tour, that is until that kid showed up and he left me with him." He said as he took her hand in his and shook it. "Ino Yamanaka, I've been going here since I was Konohamaru's age. It can be really tough at such an age, believe me." She said with a giggle that made Naruto smile slightly.

Ino quickly let go of Naruto's hand as she looked over his shoulder and saw three guys walking towards them "Uh, Naruto. You may want to start leaving here for now." She pointed behind Naruto, who turned to see the three guys stopping a few steps behind him. "Uh hi guys. Anything I can help with or something?" he said as he looked the group over. "Ino, you were told by Sasuke not to talk to new students without his permission, I thought you'd be able to at least follow his orders." Said a boy dressed in a green jumpsuit with orange details in the designs. He turned to Naruto and looked him over "He looks even weaker looking when you get closer to him." He said with a laugh as one of the others stifled a laugh while the last member stood there showing no interest.

Naruto instantly turned his attention to the other laughing teen and grinned. "Oh if that's so funny you should look in a damn mirror. Here you have a guy with eyebrows thick enough to paint this entire room with. A guy that has make-up on, that looks horrible by the way, that's either gay, or mentally retarded. And him" Naruto pointed to the last guy "Some one who's so void emotion that he can't even get the pleasure you guys give him in your rooms whenever no one's around." He just stood there laughing at the group until the one in the jumpsuit tried to hit him and he ducked "Oh so close, yet so fucking slow, hahaha. I think I'll call you bushy brows."

He said with a smile as the one in make-up stopped laughing and tried to kick Naruto. Who simply lifted his leg and blocked it. "Same for you, a guy that's dressed for desert life. You must have fried the common sense part of your brain out there, what kind of guy really wears make-up like that? And you, the guy who has no sign of life other than blinking. You seem to either not like your boyfriends, or you're just a mute. I think I shall call you Blinky from now on." He grinned as the group of teens got pissed and all tried to hit him as he dodged or jumped out of the way until they started to get tired.

"I think you guys need to train your stamina a lot. Getting that tired after just a few swings, sad, really sad." He said as he walked around the panting group to leave as a girl ran into him then fell backward onto the floor. He knelt down next to her and held his hand out smiling "Hey, are you ok there?" he grabbed her hand and helped her up to her feet as she dusted herself off. She looked up at him and started to blush "Uh, uh I-I'm fine. I w-was uh." She fainted and started to fall backward again as Naruto helped her stay on her feet. _I think I'll take her to the infirmary till she wakes up._ He smiled and lifted her onto his back as he left the room and walked to the office.

"Uh, Shiranui-san, where is the infirmary? I need to take this girl there till she wakes up." He said as he came into the office. Genma looked over the desk "What girl, let me see her." Naruto nodded and turned to let him see her "Ah, Hinata Hyūga. Uh Naruto, didn't you look in your student hand book? It has a map of the academy grounds in it." He said as he showed Naruto a small map of the area, pointing to the infirmary on the main floor. "The one on this floor is down the hall, past the sparring ring on the left. See here?" Naruto nodded and took the map and turned to leave "Oh, Naruto, how did she faint?" he asked curiously. "Uh well, I don't know. I was in the sparring ring and met the principal's grandson, Konohamaru, and a girl named Ino, then a group of three guys showed up and told her she disobeyed Sasuke's orders." He said as he thought back to the sparring arena.

Genma stood and walked towards Naruto "What did the boys look like?" Naruto started to think "One had this green jumpsuit with orange designs on it, another was dressed in what looked like a desert dwellers outfit, and the last looked to be dressed in a white shirt with loose sleeves that was fastened on the right shoulder and the same fastening down the right side of his chest, with a pair of slightly darker gray pants. Why?" he asked as he finished describing the three to Genma. Genma nodded "I know who they are, it's best to leave them alone. They're some of the top fighters in the academy." He looked over at Naruto who started to laugh and almost dropped Hinata but caught her. "What are you laughing at Naruto?" he asked in confusion. "They're some of this places best? They couldn't even lay a finger on me. Hahaha. Anyway, I need to get uh, Hinata" he said with question in his voice as Genma nodded trying to get over what Naruto told him "right, Hinata to the infirmary." He looked at the map again and started to walk out of the office.

-Monday 10:14 AM, Hagakure Akademī Nurse's Office-

Naruto knocked on the door until he heard a voice telling him to come in. He carefully opened the door as he readjusted Hinata on his back "Hello, I need to drop his girl off so she can wake up; she sort of fainted on me, literally." He said as he came into the infirmary. As he carefully laid Hinata down on a bench he heard a door open and looked over at the woman whose back was turned to him. _She looks familiar too. _He looked up when she turned around and saw a familiar face "Shizune-nee-chan? What are you doing here?" he asked with a confused look on his face. She looked at him and smiled "Hello Naruto-kin. What happened to her exactly?" Naruto sighed and started to explain to her as he did to Genma.

"And then she fainted and I brought her here to rest till she woke up." Shizune nodded "Ok, I'll take care of her, she'll want to see you again when she wakes up, so I'll send someone to find you, ok?" he nodded "Why would she want to see me Shizune-nee-chan? I just met her today." She sighed and pushed him out of the infirmary "She'll tell you later, I'm happy to see her again." He stood there in the hall thinking, _Again? I've known Shizune-nee-chan all my life, but she never knew anyone like that._ He shook the thoughts from his head and looked at the map Genma gave him. _Hmmm, where should I go next?_ He looked up as he heard 2 people walking down hall. He took notes as he watched them walk past. _Hmm a heavier guy and a guy with pineapple hair, why a pineapple? Guess I'll find out later._

"Hey Shika, wanna go to the cafeteria with me?" asked the heavier of the two. _Looks like I found out where I'm heading next._ Thought Naruto as he walked to the two interrupting the other teen before he could answer his friend. "Uh hey guys, I'm new and sort of trying to figure out where everything is, mind if I go with you to the cafeteria?" The two looked at each other and nodded, the smaller of the two put his hand out "I'm Shikamaru Nara, and this is Chōji Akimichi. And you are?" Naruto shook his hand and then Chōji's "Naruto Namikaze." He said with a smile. _They seem nicer than the other students I've met so far._


	3. I'm Hunting for Kiba?

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape, form, or concept own anything Naruto or Naruto related, aside from this story. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**_

-10:26 AM, Hagakure Akademī in front of the Cafeteria-

The two looked at each other and nodded, the smaller of the two put his hand out "I'm Shikamaru Nara, and this is Chōji Akimichi. And you are?" Naruto shook his hand and then Chōji's "Naruto Namikaze." He said with a smile. _They seem nicer than the other students I've met so far._

"Naruto Namikaze, report to the office to the main office. Naruto Namikaze, report to the office main office." Said a voice coming from speaker hanging on the wall, Naruto sighed and wondered why he was called to the office. "Guess I'll see you later. I wonder what I'm needed for." Choji shrugged as Shikamaru yawned "How are we supposed to know? It was nice meeting you Naruto." Shikamaru said as he started to walk off with Chōji.

-10:44 AM, Hagakure Akademī Main Office-

Naruto walked to the desk and tapped it to get Genma's attention "Hey Genma, why was I called in here? Am I in trouble or something?" he asked as the man looked up at him. "I'm not Genma kid, I'm Shikaku Nara. And I'm guessing your Naruto Namikaze." Naruto nodded and looked at the man in question "Nara, like Shikamaru Nara?" the man nodded and continued to work. "Hiruzen wanted you, he's in his office at the moment." He said as he pointed to the door at the end of the desk "He's got an old student of his in there with him as well as a writer, so I'd wait till he was done before you go in there. I think I heard something break as well."

Naruto went to turn for the door "An old student and a writer? Is the writer sort of tall, long white hair? Wearing a green pair of pants and shirt, with a red jacket over it?" Shikaku looked at him and nodded, "With a blond haired women, Uh, a little on the busty side, blue colored pants, white top with a green jacket over it?" Shikaku nodded "I know who they are, so it's ok." He said with a smile as he walked over to the door. "Tsunade, wait. What are you doing with the chair?" was all that was heard as Jiraiya crashed through the office door as Shikaku ducked down "What the fuck was that?"

Naruto looked down at the floor to see a knocked out Jiraiya, Naruto shook his head "He still hasn't learned has he, Tsunade-baa-chan?" he said as the woman walked over to Jiraiya's body. "No Naruto he hasn't. I doubt he ever will either." She said with a sigh as he grabbed his foot and started to drag him out of the office. "I'm taking this moron to the infirmary." Shikaku looked up over the desk and saw Jiraiya being dragged away "Holy shit! Why, are women so troublesome?" he mumbled to himself as Naruto walked into Hiruzen's office.

"Ah, Naruto it's nice that you could make it." Said the old man, as he waved his hand towards the now empty seat in front of his desk "I need to ask a favor of you, Naruto." He stopped and let Naruto sit down. "As you may of somewhat seen and from what Genma told me, you had a run in with a few of Sasuke's group, correct?" Naruto nodded before Hiruzen continued "I'm told they weren't able to touch you either." Naruto nodded again and interrupted him "Yea, what do want me to do?" he asked in confusion. The man sighed "Naruto, I need you to make a group that can rival his. Now, before you object I've read your file more than anyone else's. I know you got expelled for fighting." He stopped when Naruto lifted his hand in thought "What would I get out of it?" Hiruzen thought of what to say before he continued to talk "If you're as much like your parents I know you'd love the challenge, as well as the chance to prove you're capable of handling yourself." Naruto nodded "That is true" he stopped to take a deep breath "fine, I'll do it. Just tell me who's sided with this Sasuke guy and I'll scout for my group out of the more likely candidates that aren't with him."

Hiruzen nodded and handed Naruto a small notebook "Here's the complete list, sorry it's so full, the girl I entrusted to gather the info, gathered everything she could, this included habits, likes, dislikes, and such." Naruto looked wide eyed at the old man "This entire" he tossed the notebook to the desk "thing is just basic info on the group?" the old man laughed and nodded "Yes, she took her job very seriously when I told her who it was for." Naruto closed his eyes and sat back in the chair to think "Who it was for? Do you mean me?" he opened his left eye and peeked out at the old man who was looking through his desk. "Hey, what are you looking for Hiruzen-sama?" the old man looked up at Naruto and took a photo from his desk "This, look at the picture and tell me who you see in it." Naruto took the picture and stared at it "Hmmm, my parents, Jiraiya-sensei, you? Why are you in this picture with us?" he asked as he handed the picture back to Hiruzen. "I was a close friend to your parents Naruto. But I'm not the one in the picture you need to look at, take another glance." He pushed Naruto's hand back as Naruto looked at it again "Hmm, ok. There are my parents, Jiraiya-sensei, you, me, and a little girl? Who is she?" he placed the picture on the desk and sat up as Hiruzen stood up "That girl, was your fiancée at one point in time. You're telling me you don't remember Hinata?" The blonde started to think "Hinata Hyūga?" the old man nodded "The same one you took to the infirmary earlier today. You honestly don't remember her?" Naruto got quiet and shook his head "No, I don't. How could I forget her, the Hinata I saw earlier was so beautiful, how did I forget a girl like her?" Hiruzen spoke up "Maybe after your parents' accident you blocked her out with what happened." He walked over to the window and stared at the sky "Naruto, she's awake if you want to see her. I know she'll want to see you." Without a word Naruto stood up, grabbing the notebook and left the room.

-11:19 AM, Hagakure Akademī 1st Floor Infirmary-

Naruto quickly knocked on the door as he opened it "Hello, Shizune-nee-chan? Are you in here?" he poked his head through the opening and looked around seeing Shizune in the back office. Shizune looked out through the office door and watched as Naruto came in. "Naruto, come in here for a minute." She called from the office as she looked over some files. "Yes, Shizune-nee-chan, what's up, and where's Hinata?" he pointed to the where he laid her down "I need to talk to her as soon as I can."

She looked at him and sighed "She had to use the restroom, calm down Naruto." He looked around and started to walk away when she stopped him "I still need your help. I need you to find a student for me. He keeps avoiding the school staff, and won't show up for the required school health exam." She looked at the students file then handed his picture to Naruto "His name is Kiba Inuzuka; he's quite the sneak when he needs to be." Naruto looked at the picture and took it with him as he turned to leave. "Don't forget, I need him here by 1 o'clock." Naruto waved over his shoulder and left to find Kiba.

-11:34 AM, Hagakure Akademī Cafeteria-

The blond walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the closest table to the doors as he read what today's lunch was "Instant ramen or rice balls with a dango topping, hmmm." He sat down at the closest table and started to think of how to find Kiba. "He's sneaky huh, maybe he's in that info Hinata gathered for Hiruzen-sama." Naruto opened the notebook to see a table of content on the first page. "Wow, she really took this seriously." He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for "Hmmm, let's see. Kiba Inuzuka, loves dogs, has a heightened sense of smell and hearing." He closed the notebook as he stood up and walked to the counter and grabbed a plate "No wonder he's been hard for them to find."

-11:43 AM, Hagakure Akademī near the Sparring ring-

A boy sat up and sneezed "Who the fuck is talking about me?" he grabbed his stomach and rubbed it as he heard it growl "Guess we should go eat, huh, Akamaru?" he looked over to his right and saw the large dog sitting under a tree in the shade. "He's asleep, great." He sighed and stood up wiping any dirt from his pants "Hey Kiba! Kiba!" he turned around to see a pink haired girl run towards him. She stopped a few steps in front of him panting "Shizune...is having….someone...look for you." Smiling Kiba just shrugged "Tell em good luck, only people who are as good as Sasuke can find me." She looked up at Kiba and frowned, "I over heard Genma telling Tsunade-sensei that this guy took on Lee, Neji, and Kankuro without being touched." He dropped his head "I guess I'll find out if he's that good myself, what's he look like, Sakura?" she weakly smiled before replying "About your height, blond spiky hair. It's his first day, so he's wearing the academy uniform."

He nodded and turned to Akamaru "Hey, up and at em boy. Come on wake up Akamaru." Sighing he walked over to the big dog and rubbed the dog's stomach and head before he yelled in it's ear "I SAID WAKE UP DAMN IT!" the dog jumped to its feet and knocked Kiba over. Akamaru walked over to Sakura and licked her cheek happily wagging his tail then turned to Kiba "We have a hunt today boy I'm being looked for and need to find him first, let's go." He smiled and left waving to Sakura as Akamaru followed him out.


	4. Looking for Kiba, and Meeting Hiashi

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape, form, or concept own anything Naruto or Naruto related, aside from this story. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**_

- 11:52 AM, Hagakure Akademī Cafeteria-

Naruto sat back at the table where he left the notebook as he saw Shikamaru and Chōji walk in again "Hey, guys. Over here." He jumped up and waved to them. Shikamaru and Chōji slowly walked over to the blond and sat down with him. "Hey Naruto, what's up?" asked Shikamaru as Chōji opened a bag of chips and grabbed a handful. "I'm trying to learn as much about this Kiba guy as I can." He said and tapped the notebook.

Chōji stopped eating "Kiba Inuzuka? That Kiba?" he asked in confusion. Naruto nodded and took a rice ball from the tray of food he had "Yea, why, do you know him?" he asked in between bites. Both Shikamaru and Chōji nodded "Why are you looking for him?" said a voice coming from behind Naruto. They all turned to see the pink haired girl Kiba called Sakura. "It's mainly because Hiruzen-sama asked me a favor, and partly because Shizune-nee-chan asked me to find him for her." Naruto replied to the now confused girl "Why does the principal want him?" she asked out of curiosity. Naruto sighed "I'm taking a random guess and saying you don't know what Hiruzen-sama is going through." all of them including Shikamaru shook they're heads.

"Well to start, the principal doesn't exactly want him." The other's looked at Naruto with confused looks on they're faces "I guess I should explain from the beginning, shouldn't I?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head. They all nodded before Naruto continued "Let me finish eating and then meet me at the sparring arena doors in about 15 minutes." They all nodded again and made a silent agreement and left Naruto to finish his lunch.

-Monday Afternoon, 12:07 PM, Hagakure Akademī Sparring Arena-

Naruto stood in front of the doors tapping his foot as he glanced at the clock on the wall. "I know told them 15 minutes but didn't think they'd actually push it like this." He was about to walk off until he heard Shikamaru, Sakura, and Chōji talking. "Took you three long enough, I need to finish my favor to Hiruzen-sama as soon as possible." He turned to the doors and pushed them open as he walked in. "Do we need a place to talk in private?" Sakura asked Naruto who only nodded "Do you have a place in mind?" she continued her questions; again he only nodded and walked to the gap in the wall he saw earlier that day. The others followed Naruto as he climbed through the gap and waited for the others "How did you know this place was here?" Chōji asked quietly, Naruto looked at Chōji and shrugged "I saw it earlier when Hiruzen-sama showed me the sparring arena."

He turned and started to walk as he heard a low growl. "Did anyone else hear that?" Shikamaru asked in caution as he looked around, the others nodded and started to look around as well. Something caught Naruto's eye and he started to slowly walk over to where it was "I think I found it, you guys stay there." He knelt down and pushed a branch away as he saw a baby fox. It was a deep red in color with orange around the tail, paws and ears, "It's just a baby fox." Everyone sighed in relief until they heard an angry growl and Naruto looked up to see a grown fox, that was a slate gray color with tints of red and black around the muzzle, ears, and the tip of it's tail. Naruto stared at the adult fox "Kurogitsune?" the fox turned its head and sat down staring back at Naruto. "You can understand me, right?" the fox nodded slightly and tapped its paw on the ground. Naruto smiled "Ok, tap once for yes and twice for no, got it?" the fox nodded again and Naruto smiled "Are you Kurogitsune?" the fox tapped once and Naruto yipped in happiness and grabbed the fox and scratched it ears "Do you remember me at all?" the fox jumped up and licked his cheek "I guess so."

He put the fox down and turned back to the group "Oh right. Anyway what was I bringing you here to talk about?" he asked as the others sighed, Sakura spoke up "You were going to tell us about what this favor that Principal Hiruzen asked you to do." Naruto sat down and urged the others to sit as well. He took a deep breath and exhaled "You know how that Sasuke guy is the supposed leader of the best fighters in the academy?" He stopped as the others nodded "Well, Hiruzen-sama wants me to make a group to rival his." He showed them the notebook Hiruzen gave him, "This notebook has information on every member of Sasuke's group, as well as every able candidate that could join me to go against him." Sakura looked at him and raised an eyebrow "What good would you do? You even smaller than Shikamaru, uh on offense Shika." She smiles nervously and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

As Naruto was going to respond a soft voice spoke up "Naruto-kun; is the son of Minato Namikaze-sama." Everyone looked around as Kurogitsune bumped Naruto's hand and looked towards the corner. Naruto got up and walked over and saw Hinata then smiles "Hey Hinata-chan, how are you feeling now?" she smiled back lightly "I'm fine now Naruto-kun. Thank you for taking me to the infirmary." Shikamaru started to think "Minato Namikaze, you mean the greatest martial artists and business men to ever come from his part of the world?" he asked with a serious expression on his face. Both Naruto and Hinata nodded then Sakura shouted "WHO THE HELL IS MINATO NAMIKAZE!" Chōji sighed and reached into his bag taking out a magazine. "Sakura you see the design for lamp you wanted from this magazine?" she nodded and looked at Chōji, "Well, it's his design that is until he died 11 years ago with his wife in a car accident. Right Naruto?" they all turned they're attention to the boy and waited for his reply, but got heard someone calling for Hinata.

"It's my father, hold on." She left the clearing and went back inside to talk to her father "What? Naruto is attending this academy?" was all they heard before Hinata showed back up with her father. "Is that really you Naruto?" the blond looked confused and slowly nodded. Hiashi walked over to him and embraced him in a hug that shocked both Hinata and Naruto. "Father why are you hugging Naruto-kun?" she asked as he let the boy go "Hinata, you're looking at your future husband again." Everyone but Hiashi asked the same thing "WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN!" Hiashi chuckled and looked at Naruto "My, you sure have turned into quite the man Naruto, your parents would be proud." Naruto was overly confused "How do you know me, Hyūga-sama?" Hiashi sighed and kneeled down next to Naruto "When you're parents died you put up mental blocks and tried to erase memories anyone that was connected to them, aside from your godparents and Shizune."

Naruto nodded "You're right. Hiruzen-sama said the same thing after he showed me a picture that him and Hinata in it." He smiled and walked over to Hinata "I promise I'll remember everything that happened Hinata." She blushed "Uh um, Naruto-kun, don't you have something to explain to my father now too?" he nodded as Hiashi spoke "What is she talking about Naruto-san?" the others walked over to Naruto and told him good-bye before leaving. "Well uh Hyūga-sama you see," he exhaled quickly "Hiruzen-sama wants me to make a group that can rival Sasuke's." Hiashi stood there in silence and nodded to himself "I see, Hinata. Would you be so kind as to offer Naruto your services in stopping Sasuke's group?" Hinata looked at her father then Naruto "Of course that is if he'll allow me to help. Will you let me help you Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled and nodded "I'd really like your help Hinata-chan, thank you. And you Hiashi-sama." Naruto bowed respectfully as Hiashi chuckled "Why thank me Naruto-san?" He turned to walk away "You knew all along that you were Hinata's fiancée, I just helped you remember." Before Naruto could reply Hiashi was gone.

-12:41 PM, Hagakure Akademī Iruka's Class Room-

Naruto and Hinata sat at an empty desk in the corner next to a window looking through the notebook. "We need someone that's intelligent and a good fighter." Iruka walked in and placed a few folders on his desk as he hummed to himself getting ready for his next class. "Hey Iruka-sensei, do you know any students that are really smart and good fighters?" Iruka looked around the room and shrugged not seeing anyone he started to work again. Sighing Naruto got up and walked to Iruka's desk followed by Hinata "Are you blind, Iruka-sensei?" he said as the man turned to face him "Oh, there you are. Why are you in my class room anyway?" Naruto looked at Hinata who nodded "It's ok; he's not one of his supporters Naruto-kun." Naruto sighed in relief and turned back to Iruka "Well, long story short, Hiruzen-sama wants me to make a group capable of rivaling that Sasuke guy's," Iruka nodded as Naruto took a breath, "and I need someone that's smart and a good fighter to be my right hand man, do you know anyone that I could talk to about it?" Iruka sat down and started to think, "Smart and strong enough to fend for himself against a member of Sasuke's gang, I'd say Shikamaru." Naruto looked at Iruka with shock "That lazy bum, really?" Iruka nodded "He may be lazy but he's one of the most intelligent students in the school that isn't side with Sasuke. Oh, and Naruto. He may be lazy, but I heard you aren't just a Namikaze, but Minato's son, if anyone can make him a good fighter to say the least, it's you." He said with a smile as Naruto turned to leave "Thank you Iruka-sensei, and I promise you and Hiruzen-sama, I will make that guy know his place isn't on top for whatever reason he thinks." He turned to Hinata, "Before we look for Kiba lets find Shikamaru again and see if he'll help us." She nodded and they ran out of the room.

-12:58 Hagakure Akademī Outside the Main Building-

Outside watching from a distance was a group of kids "Man Naruto sure has a challenge ahead of him if he plans on fighting the Uchiha brat." Said the leader of the group to his two friends "Maybe we should help him then Konohamaru, I mean if he can stop Sasuke's group that means we'll be safer and have better chances at making names for ourselves." Said another boy as he sniffled "Udon is right Kono-kun, if we helped Naruto, we could be better known around here. Especially you, they won't just call you the principal's grandson anymore." Said the only girl of the group, Konohamaru started to think "You're both right, and if he does succeed, that'll mean we'd be members of the strongest group in the academy too. Udon, Moegi, let's do it!" he shouted with excitement and fell out of the tree he was in. His friends rushed over, "Are you ok Kono-kun?" Konohamaru rubbed his shoulder and stood up "I'm fine Moegi, let's go find Naruto." He stretched and started to walk away while Udon and Moegi nodded and followed him back inside.


	5. Beginning of an Army

-12:59 PM, Hagakure Akademī Halls-

Naruto looked over his shoulder at a clock on the wall and dropped his head and sighed "Oh boy, Hinata-chan. Shizune-nee-chan is going to kill me." He said as he walked over to a bench and sat down. "Why is she going to kill you Naruto-kun? What did you do wrong?" she looked over at him and a confused look on her face. He pointed to the clock and she turned to look at it "What? The time?" he nodded, "Shizune-nee-chan wanted Kiba in the infirmary by 1 o'clock." Hinata smiled to herself and sat next to Naruto "What would she do to you?" Naruto gulped and started to think back then shuddered "You don't want to know." She grabbed his hand and stood up "Well, maybe if I'm with you she won't do and we can explain why you haven't found him yet." Hinata said as she tried her best to pull him down the hall.

-1:18 PM, Hagakure Akademī 1st Floor Infirmary-

"You go in first and see how mad she is, and then I'll follow behind you." A voice said as the door to the infirmary opened. "Go, calm her down first." The voice pushed in a girl and closed to the door. "Hello? Shizune-san?" the girl looked around the room and heard a yell coming from the back exam room "Ow, you stupid bitch. That fucking hurt." She looked at the back room and walked to the door "Shizune-san?" she looked in the room "Kiba, what are you doing here?" he looked over his shoulder and saw the girl "Hinata, why are you here?" she looked around the room.

"I'm looking for Shizune-san, have you seen her?" he nodded and pointed to the part of the room past the curtain "Back here finishing my blood work or something. I hate needles." Hinata giggled and walked over to the small space "Hello, Shizune-san. I see you got Kiba." Shizune turned around and smiled "Yep, you can tell Naruto he can stop hiding in the hallway and come in now." Hinata looked surprised as Shizune kept smiling "I'll explain when he gets in here." Naruto opened the door and peeked in "Hinata-chan is Shizune-nee-chan made at me?" he walked in the room cautiously "Hello?" Hinata looked around the corner of the back room, "In here Naruto-kun, we're all back here." He walked towards the exam room "Ok, but who all is back here?" he walked in and stopped in his tracks "You, I was told to look for you, what the hell?" Shizune started to giggle under her breath "I found him Naruto, you played your part perfectly." The other three looked at her as she kept smiling and laughing "I knew if Kiba heard of someone looking for him, he'd try to find them first, so he'd forget about me looking for him." Naruto and Kiba turned at each other both mumbling "Damn woman." Shizune looked that the two boys and raised an eyebrow "What was that you two?" she grabbed two needles and started to walk towards the two as they looked worried. "Uh, uh, uh, nothing Shizune-nee-chan." As she got closer Naruto got an idea "Oh, sorry I just remembered Hiruzen-sama needed me." He started to leave and looked back at Kiba who didn't have a way to leave 'Oh, and Kiba too. Come on Kiba, we need to see him as soon as possible." Kiba turned and looked at Naruto who gave him a 'Get your ass moving look' as he left. Kiba waved goodbye to Hinata and Shizune "Bye Shizune-san, bye Hinata." He said running after Naruto who was already in the halls waiting. "Kiba, follow me I need to talk to you about what Hiruzen-sama needs." Kiba looked confused as Naruto started to leave "Ok, I guess." He said as he started to follow the blond.

-1:29 PM, Hagakure Akademī, Naruto's Meeting Spot-

Kiba looked around the clearing and smiled "I didn't know this place was here, how did you find it?" the blond turned to him "When Hiruzen-sama gave me a 'tour' of the academy." Kiba looked up at the sky "Oh ok. I like it here." He said with a smile "Oh, Kiba I hear you're a dog person, right?" Naruto asked as he sat near a tree and put the notebook down. "Yea, that's right. Why do you need to know?" Naruto smiled "Do you like foxes too or no?" Naruto asked as he leaned back against the tree "I think they're alright, not a pet for me though, why are you asking random questions?" he replied and asked with a smirk on his face. "I'm not Hiruzen-sama wants me to make a group of fighters that can rival Sasuke's group. And I'm asking if you like foxes since this is the home to my old pet fox and its family." He said as he looked around "Oh ok, wait why does he want YOU to make a group to rival Sasuke's?" Kiba asked as he walked over to the tree Naruto was sitting against and climbed onto a low branch. "Because I 'met' three of Sasuke's top fighters and they couldn't even touch me." Said Naruto almost causing Kiba to fall from the branch, "What? Seriously?" he shouted as he caught himself. Naruto nodded as he heard someone saying his name "Hey, Naruto you back here?" the voice said as it neared the gap in the wall "Yea Shika, I'm talking to Kiba about Hiruzen-sama's request. What's up?" Shikamaru looked over the area and saw Kiba in the tree "Hey Kiba, what's up?" he asked as he walked over to the two, Kiba smiled and was cut off by another voice "Don't you dare say it Kiba you pervert." They all looked over to the wall and saw Sakura climb through. "Hi Sakura, why are you here?" asked a confused Naruto. "Probably the same reason as I am man." Shikamaru said as he yawned and leaned against the tree opposite of Naruto and Kiba. "And why is that?" Kiba asked in curiosity. Well, I thought Naruto would need a medic if he's going to be fighting against Sasuke's group, and I'm the top of Tsunade-sensei's class." The pink haired girl said with a smile, "And I figured he'd need someone that can think of strategies and stuff like that, even though this will be troublesome." mumbled Shikamaru much to Kiba and Sakura's surprise.

Naruto smiled "Actually Shika, for you and Sakura, I have another job on top of that." They both looked at him "Ok, and those would be what?" asked Sakura "Well, I was thinking a group like Sasuke's isn't as good as they are without some funding, right?" everyone nodded "So I was thinking, I can put in some of the money my father left behind after he died so we could build a gym at my place so we can train without any of Sasuke's supporters telling him what's going on, and I was thinking I could get us something that symbolizes us as a group." He said as he sat up. Shikamaru nodded "That sounds like a pretty good idea, that way people can tell us apart from regular students that may try to pass as a member when we get bigger and stronger." Naruto looked at him "Yea, exactly what I mean, and I wanted Sakura here, to be the one that designs the symbol for us." He looked at her "Think you can do that Sakura?" she nodded "I'll do my best." She said with a confident smile. "Good, now what's my other job Naruto?" asked Shikamaru, "I need someone that can act as a second in command if I can't be here. And I looked over your file and saw that you excel in stuff like that." Kiba looked at Naruto and finally spoke up "Yea, he is pretty damn smart, and a half decent fighter. So what's my job there Boss man?" Naruto looked up at the branch Kiba was on "I need you to be a good diversion leader, and think of two others that would make good add-ons for that." Kiba started to think "How about Konohamaru, and his buddy Udon?" Naruto started to think "I've met Konohamaru, he would be a good part for that, but I haven't met Udon yet."

Sakura spoke up "Uh, Naruto about the design for the group, uh I'll need measurements for whatever piece of clothing a person would want." She said blushing slightly "That means I'd have to ask everyone personally who's a member." She kneeled down and grabbed her knees "Hahaha, I think the only one that would be an issue is Hinata I mean have you seen her chest? Compared to you Sakura, it'll be easy to get yours." Kiba said with a huge grin "Fuck you Kiba, you asshole!" yelled Sakura as she grabbed a rock and through it at Kiba hitting him in the head causing him to fall from the tree. "That hurt you stupid bitch." Naruto stood up and walked to Kiba "Are you ok Kiba?" Kiba nodded and naruto punched him on the head "Good, then don't make comments like that about Hinata-chan or Sakura again, got it?" Kiba rubbed his head "Fine, I'm sorry Sakura." He said kindly and walked over to her "I won't say it again, unless you want me to." he smirked and she smacked his arm "No, bad dog." Everyone laughed briefly until Naruto spoke up "I guess I could ask Hinata-chan her measurements, since you know yours Sakura." She nodded and took out a small note pad and handed it too him "Here, write it down in this and give it back to me so I can get the designs and patterns." She said with small smile. "Right, but for now we need everyone's measurements that are here as well." He said as he looked at the others "I'll go first, then Kiba, Shikamaru, and you Sakura." The others nodded as Naruto spoke out loud while he wrote "Height, 65 inches, lets see I think my hip is about 36 or so inches, waist is 31 and my chest is about 37 inches. I want a red over jacket or cloak with black or dark blue flames on the bottom hem made of cotton and polyester if you can Sakura." She nodded then Naruto looked over at Kiba "What about you Kiba?" Kiba waved his hands in front of him "Who said I'm joining anyway?" Naruto stared that the dog loving teen "You haven't left yet, so you are joining." Kiba dropped his head down and nodded "Ok fine, just make mine a collar that's about 10 inches long made of leather or something, and one for Akamaru, but make his about 4 feet long." Naruto nodded and wrote it down "And you Shika?" they all looked at Shikamaru who was deep in thought "Let's see, make mine an armband that's about 6 inches long with a metal plate with the insignia engraved it in." Naruto looked at Shikamaru "What, I have enough clothing at home as it is. Not to mention my clothes in my dorm room." Naruto rolled his eyes and wrote down Shikamaru's information then looked to Sakura "And lastly, what do you want and what sizes." She looked down and started to blush "Uh, um….. 31 chest, 23 waist, and 33 hip, I want a skirt by the way." Naruto sighed and wrote it down. "So far we only need Hinata's since she's the last member so far." Everyone nodded then Kiba started to talk "I'll talk to Konohamaru and his friends, Shikamaru can talk to Chōji, and Sakura can talk to Temari and Gaara." Naruto looked at Kiba, "Gaara, Temari, and Kanuro?" he asked as he looked at Kiba and Sakura who both nodded "Yea, why?" Naruto smiled "I knew that guy that was with Lee looked familiar." The others looked at Naruto "Huh?" they all said "Gaara and his siblings are like my brothers and sister. But why is Kankuro with a guy like Sasuke?" a voice came from the wall "I think I can answer that Naruto-otōto-kun."


	6. Why Kankuro?

-2:07 PM, Hagakure Akademī, Naruto's Meeting Spot-

Everyone looked over towards the gap in the wall and saw a slightly older teen girl. Her hair was blond like Naruto's but had a hint of brown, making it look much darker in contrast to the young teen in question. She had on a simply black kimono, with a red obi and around her waist. Her hair was pulled back into four ponytails. She smiled as she looked over the group of younger students in the room with her piercing green eyes.

"Temari-nee-chan, is that you?" Naruto cocked his head to the side and gave the girl a funny look. She nodded and started to walk towards Naruto as the others just watched. "As I said, I may be able to explain why Kankuro is with that jackass Sasuke." Shikamaru looked over at Temari and raised an eyebrow "Really, what can you tell us about your brother joining Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru and nodded in a agreement, "Temari-nee-chan, why would Kankuro-nii-san go to Sasuke?"

She cleared her throat and smiled as she turned to Shikamaru, "If I wanted to talk to you of all people you lazy son of a bitch I'd say so." She kept her smile as she raised her hand to smack him. Naruto grabbed her hand, "Temari-nee-chan, Shika is my second in command, to raise a hand to him would be the same as to raise it to me. Stop, just tell us why he did it." Kiba, Sakura, and Shikamaru stood there dumbfounded at Naruto. "Naruto, why would you protect him from your sister, you just met him." asked Sakura. He looked at her with a smile "It's simply, you're all part of this with me, so you're all my family now."

Temari smiled at Naruto _"He hasn't changed one bit in the last 6 years He's been away."_ "Naruto-otōto-kun, he joined, because he felt powerless to protect Gaara, he wanted to be able to protect the ones he cared about. He saw Sasuke's group as a way to do that." Naruto looked down to the ground before speaking "He joined Sasuke as a way to protect Gaara?" he clenched his fist "He is that stupid, Sasuke's just using him. Can't he see that?"

Temari shook her head "He's blinded by his goal to protect Gaara he'll do anything it takes." Naruto looked up at Temari then over to Shikamaru and grinned "Then I guess I have to remind him, he's not Gaara's only brother." Everyone but Temari looked at Naruto with a questioning look on they're faces.

"I think he means he'll beat it into him." Piped up a voice everyone knew "Hinata-chan, when did you get here?" Naruto asked as Hinata climbed through the gap. "Just now, I was talking to Moegi a little bit ago." The blond leader looked at her "Moegi? Who's that?" Shikamaru walked over to Naruto and whispered in his ear "It's Konohamaru's girlfriend, she's part of his little group trying to fight against Sasuke." Naruto nodded and silently said "Oh." And then turned back to Hinata "What did she have to say?" Hinata cleared her throat and took out a notepad "Let's see, she basically said Konohamaru is looking to join us, as well as Udon and herself." She opened the notepad to the page she was writing the information Moegi gave her then handed it to Naruto. "What's this?" he took the notepad and started to read it aloud "Konohamaru, age 12 years old, hobbies sparring, training, and physical education. Udon, age 13, hobbies keeping an eye on Konohamaru?" Naruto looked up from the notepad and gave Hinata a questioning glance "hai, Konohamaru has a habit of getting into trouble, and Udon keeps an eye on him." Naruto shook his head and kept reading "Moegi, age 12, hobbies reading, cooking, watching Konohamaru, and training. Well at least I know Konohamaru has the drive to do what I need him for. Kiba, come here."

Kiba stood up and walked over to Naruto "Yo, what's up Boss?" Naruto took out the notepad that had the measurements in it and looked back at Hinata "I hate to ask you this with everyone around Hinata-chan, but what are your measurements?" she started to blush and whispered in his ear, he nodded and wrote it down, then handed the notepad to Kiba. "Take this and find Konohamaru and his group, if they're serious about joining, get they're measurements, oh and Temari's as well."

Kiba looked over at the other blond and shook his head "Oh fuck that, she was gonna smack Shikamaru for asking a question." He turned to leave the area and almost ran into Temari, who smiled as she moved out of Kiba's path. "Yo Boss, it's your sister, you can ask her. I don't have a death wish." He tried to smile as he watched Temari, he slide passed her and cringed as the look on her face was the same as when she went to smack Shikamaru "I think I'll just go find those three." He took off running to the exit as Temari grabbed his shirt collar "Temari-nee-chan, are you going to join us, or not?" asked Naruto, she looked over to Naruto and let go of Kiba.

"Hmmm, I think I'd like to be able to put that bitch Tenten in her place, so yes, I'm joining you." She said with a kind and wicked smile as she replied to Naruto. He took out a pen from his pocket and tore out a piece of paper from Hinata's notepad then handed it to Temari. She took the paper and pen with a questioning look, "I'm not asking your measurements either." Naruto answered the unasked question "Oh, and write down what you want made, and the materials you want it made with." She nodded and looked over at Shikamaru and Sakura who had they're backs turned to her _"Why doesn't he remember anyone of them. Do they even remember him?"_ she shrugged her thoughts off and wrote down her information and a number to get a hold of Gaara then handed the paper back to Naruto. She pulled him into a hug and smiled as she whispered in his ear "Gaara's been a bit, well under the weather lately. He knows you're attending the academy, but he wants you to contact him." She let him go and turned to leave, Naruto waved as she left "Thanks, Temari-nee-chan, I'll be sure to do that." Hinata walked over to Naruto and tapped his shoulder "Naruto-kun, I know where you can find your brother at the end of the day."

-3:24 PM, Hagakure Akademī, Student Parking-

A teen dressed in light desert nomad clothing was walking to his car as he heard someone calling his name "Kankurō, hey Kankurō!" he turned around to see a blond running at him. "Hey, so it's you, what do you want?" he said to the blond. She looked up at him bent over and panting, "H-hin-hinata was spying on you earlier, and that Naruto guy from this morning is looking for you." He cocked an eyebrow at her "You don't say, where is he now?" she stood up straight and began to talk but was cut off "I'm right here." He turned back to his car and smirked. "Naruto, it's been a while, little brother. Ino, go tell Sasuke that I'll be delayed will ya?"

She nodded her head as she started to leave _"Little brother? I thought his brother was that strange Gaara kid."_ Naruto was leaning against the hood of the car as he watched Ino leave. "So, I heard you were in Sasuke's group, guess that makes sense, seeing as you were with Neji-San, and Bushy Brows." Kankurō started to laugh "What happened to calling him Blinky?" Naruto snickered then suddenly got quiet as he spoke "Hiashi-sama, he helped me remember some things about my past." Kankuro stopped laughing and looked at Naruto with a serious face "Things like what exactly?" he started to walk towards his car and Naruto.

Naruto looked up as Kankurō passed him to unlock his car "Why did you join Sasuke?" he asked ignoring Kankurō's question entirely. Kankurō took a deep breathe before speaking, "When the three of us started to attend this academy, Gaara was always quiet, didn't really talk to anyone." He paused for a minute then opened the driver door "Then Sasuke came along and didn't like how Gaara was ignoring him, he threatened Gaara, and I told him I'd join as means to keep Gaara out of trouble." He sat down in the driver seat carefully as he watched Naruto. The blond teen turned his head then stood up and walked to the passenger side of the car. He stopped and stood there, then looked over towards the academy as Kankuro unlocked the door.

He snapped out of his daze and opened the door with a sigh "I need a ride home, Jiraiya is a teacher here now, and I'm not waiting for him." He slammed the door shut and looked at Kankuro "I guess that means you're asking for a ride then?" he asked as Naruto sat there calmly thinking to himself. "I'll take that as a yes, same place as before or have you moved in the last few years?" Naruto kept quiet as Kankuro started the car and drove off.

-4:18 PM, Naruto's home, Drive Way-

It was a quiet, long and boring drive from the academy back to Naruto's, but the entire time he was thinking of how he was going to deal with the Kankuro Sasuke issue he's facing. Kankuro spoke up as they rounded the last turn and pulled into Naruto's driveway "Hey, we're here. Naruto, we're here." He jabbed Naruto in the shoulder pulling him from his thoughts "Oh, thanks for the ride Kankuro-nii." He forced a smile as he opened the door to get out. Before he could close the door Kankuro opened his and stood there watching him "Naruto, what did you really want? I know the whole "I need a ride" ruse was to get me away from Sasuke." Naruto grinned "Your common sense is back huh? Well you're right, I needed to talk to you about that." He turned to look at Kankuro, and nudged his head towards his house "Looks like it's going to rain, we'll talk inside, come on." He started to walk back to his house, Kankuro sighed and turned his car off and grabbed his bag from the back as he followed the blond inside."

-4:21 PM, Naruto's Home, Living Room-

Naruto took off his uniform jacket and tossed it on the couch as he kicked off his shoes "Make yourself at home, want something to drink, tea, coffee, orange juice?" Kankuro stood in the doorway dumbfounded at the size of the room. "Naruto, who paid for this house?" Naruto looked back at his brother and smiled "This one, it was paid for by Jiraiya-sensei, the one I own that was mom and dad's is about three or four times bigger at least." He said with a bit of sorrow in his voice "Now about that drink, what do you want?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen. "I'll take a cup of tea if you don't mind."

Naruto walked to the refrigerator and nodded "One glass of tea, coming up. Hmm, iced tea, or warm tea?" Kankuro sat at the counter and looked around "Huh, oh iced tea please, this pace is huge Naruto, only you and ero-san live here?" Naruto took a gallon of tea out and nodded as he walked to the cabinet "Yea, it's been that way since mom and dad died. After everything was taken care of I started to travel with Jiraiya for a few years, then Tsunade got a hold of him 3 years ago, and ever since we've been back around here."

Kankuro watched as Naruto sat across from him pouring the tea "Naruto, what's the real reason you came to me today?" he asked as Naruto handed him his glass. Naruto stared into his tea and took a deep breathe "Kankuro-nii, you know you aren't the only one that can protect Gaara, and you know that Gaara doesn't need it." Kankuro nodded as Naruto continued "But that's not why I sought you out, I'm here to ask you, please help me."


End file.
